Don't Forget
by xROXASxUCHIHAx
Summary: A short one-shot. Roxas has been captured by Diz and is waiting for Sora to find and remember him. NO yaoi!


"You won't live for long."  
>"Shut up!" <em>'I know he'll find me.'<em>  
>"Even if he does make it you'll still die. He's too different from you. He's the light-"<br>"No! Sora will find me! I know he will!" Roxas gripped the iron bars that prevented him from getting at Diz.  
>"If you do manage to become one, you'll fade into the darkness of his heart. You'll be forgotten." Diz pixeliezed and vanished leaving the lonely nobody in his prison cell.<p>

_'It's not true...'_ the blonde's hands fell from the bars and he walked to the nearest corner.  
><em>'He promised not to forget, he said he'd always find me.'<em>

*~ The breeze blew softly as we watched Kairi and Naminé sit and talk by the lake, no doubt they were doing the same thing as us.  
>"Roxas," I turned and saw my somebody staring at the grass beneath us.<br>"Yeah?"  
>Sora looked up at me. Those pure blue eyes looked into me as he spoke, "No matter what Diz said to you while I was asleep, it isn't true. I'll find you. I'll travel to all the worlds if I have to, but you'll never be forgotten." the brunette gave me a warm smile and I knew he meant what he said.<br>I returned the smile to my Somebody, it was honestly my first real smile. "Thanks Sora."  
>"Sora! Roxas!" we both turned and saw the girls waving at us. They'd jumped into the lake and wanted us to join.<br>"Come on Rox!" Sora took off running and cannon balled into the warm water. I followed after and also jumped in.  
>It had been the greatest day of my life, Naminé and I had been able to spend a full day with our somebodies and we made it count before becoming one with them again.~*<br>But a few weeks later someone pulled me out of Sora's heart and I woke up in this cell. Every day I relieved being able to spend the day with Sora and the others, it was the only memory that kept me going. As long as I held onto that day I knew that I could survive.  
>~*"What's wrong Roxas? You've been really quite since the sun started setting," Sora said as we sat around a small camp fire.<br>"It's nothing." I said as I stared into the flames.  
>"I can tell your lying, come on you can tell me." Sora smiled, and nudged me.<br>Sighing and looking down I told him, "I just wish... this day wouldn't end. I still want to be me, and in a few hours I won't be. This will all be over and it'll just be a memory."  
>"I know what you mean," Sora put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "But just cause this day's ending doesn't mean we can't still hang out and talk."<br>I gave him a confused look and he caught on.  
>"Just because Kairi and I won't actually be able to hang out with you and Naminé like today doesn't mean you can't still be you. When we become one, you'll be in my heart. All you have to do is speak to me, and I'll be there. This won't be the end. You're like a brother to me- even though you're my nobody, but still. You can still be you Roxas."~*<br>I pressed my back against the wall and brought my knees up to me chest.  
>'Sora. Can you hear me? Do you know where I am? Please...please Sora. Find me.'<br>I heard a small noise and clenched my fist. I swear if Diz spoke to me again I would kill him.  
>"A Nobody can only live without their Somebody for so long. Don't you agree Roxas?"<br>I looked up and saw Diz right in front of me. I lunged at him and hit the ground hard as I fell through the hologram.  
>"Roxas!"<p>

"Raa-" The Keyblade was swung and broke the bars that kept me caged in.  
>"You?" I heard Diz say as he saw my Somebody.<br>I stood up and stared at him. Sora had actually kept his promise and found me.  
>"I'm taking him back. And you'll never get him again." Sora said as he pointed the Keyblade at the real Diz while the other disappeared. He then looked at me as blue meet blue. "Took you long enough to talk to me." he smiled.<br>"Hm," I smiled back. "Guess I thought I could do it on my own."  
>"Here" he tossed me the blade and I caught it. "I know you want to do it."<br>I nodded and without even thinking I swung the blade. Knocking Diz straight across the chest.  
>I turned toward Sora and he walked over to me.<br>"Thirteen days huh?" his smile didn't fade.  
>"My lucky number I guess." I shrugged and smiled back at him. He had known that I'd been number thirteen in the organization.<br>We fused back together and I thanked Sora for never forgetting me. I knew I could trust him and I knew my somebody cared about me.


End file.
